Buffy the vampire
by jediknigh5
Summary: AU for season 3. Spike defeats Buffy, but decides not to kill her just yet. Instead, well read if you want to know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Spike was obsessed with this slayer, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he hated her. Drusilla had dumped Spike, claimed he wasn't demon enough for her anymore. It was that truce with Buffy that did it. Spike could've just tortured her until she liked him again, but that would only be a temporary fix to their problem. Buffy had to die for Spike to have Dru again. He'd come back to Sunnydale for that reason, to kill Buffy. Then the Mayor found him, offered Spike a job. Spike figured why noy ally with the big bad, get what he could for himself. The first night back in town Spike still went after Buffy. He couldn't get her out of his mind. One way or another it had to end tonight. Spike and fought for awhile. God, how he'd missed this violence. The fight was long and Brutal, but Spike won. He began draining Buffy's blood. Spike forgot how intoxicating Slayer's blood was. As Buffy's heartbeat became fainter and fainter Spike realized, he didn't want to lose her forever. He didn't want to miss this excitement for the rest of eternity. Spike saw his own cuts and forced the slayer to feed off hi blood. In a few short hours she would rise again. Spike wasn't completely sure but beieved that Buffy Summers was about to become the very first slayer ever turned into a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mayor Wilkins came to Spike's apartment at the vampire's request. He tried not to look at the unconsciouss woman tied up in th corner, she was likely Spike's dinner. But the Mayor couldn't help but notice the Slayer, Buffy Summers, on Spike's bed. She was either unconsciouss or dead, he wasn't sure which one.

"You killed the slayer. Good work. But why bring her back here?"

"Because soon she will wake up. She'll be like me, a vampire. And more willing to work with evil guys like us."

"A slayer on our side. I didn't even think that was possible. But I love it. Are you sure that she'll accept our offer, even evil Buffy might not want to work for me."

"True, but either way we've taken their best fighter away from the white hats. I'd say it's worth the risk."

"Fair point. But I should go. If Buffy's not willing to play ball I'd rather she not know you're working for me."

As the Mayor walked away Spike saw the woman in the corner begin to wake up. She would soon be Buffy's first meal as a vampire. This was a trick Spike had learned from Darla. Help the new vampire abandon their old life by eating a family member. Her first victim would be her own mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Buffy woke up she saw Spike watching over her. At first she ws frightened, but she felt differently somehow. Stronger, less doubts about killing than she had before. And Buffy felt hungry, a hunger that was unfamiliar to her. When Buffy saw the blank mirror she knew the truth, Spike had turned her into a vampire. She felt grateful, she could live forever with no guilt about killing. Than Buffy saw her own mother, offerred up as a meal to her. The thought of killing her own mother would've sickened Buffy only a day ago. But she no longer had a conscience, and she was hungry. Joyce braced herself for death. She didn't understand vampires or slayers. If she had to die so Buffy could live, so be it. Joyce told Buffy to do what she had to do. With that Buffy bore her fangs into her mothers neck and drained her dry. Buffy and Spike both knew that there was no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mayor Wilkins was really glad to have Spike on his team. Mr Trick had been a bit of a letdown, but he was taking care of business in another state. And now, Spike had actually brought a slayer into the family. Buffy seemed to be adjusting to her new life as a vampire nicely, and she seemed willing to work for the mayor. Between the three of them, it was a dream team for evil.

"Welcome to the family Buffy."

"Glad to be here. Anyway, we need to move on my old friends soon. I've only been missing a few days, they don't know I'm a vampire yet."

"And how do you propose we take advantage of that?"

"Faith is there strongest fighter, Angel's a close second. I can lure them into a trap, me and Spike take them out."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm. But two things I should probably point out. Your successor as slayer was already chosen, and killed. So Spike killed you without another slayer being called. Faith dies and another slayer could come to Sunnydale."

"Fine, we'll try to knock her out and bring her back here bound and gagged. What's the second thing?"

"First is that Angel and Spike are strong fighters. You might not be te winners."

"I'll risk it. I mean what's the point of living forever if I can't have some fun?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy went to Angel and Faith. She was in tears, said that Spike had murdered her mother. The slayer and the vampire with a soul agreed to help Buffy find and kill Spike. Faith brought a water bottle with her and drank numerous times. She offered it to Buffy more than once, each time Buffy refused. When Angel said he was thirsty Faith warned him, this was holy water. This was Faith's way of protecting herself, if any vampire tried to drink from her they would regret it. Angel hadn't realized this, but Faith realized something was off. Buffy was a vampire. Angel was heartbroken, Spike would pay for this. Spike then came, ready to back up his own slayer. Angel fought Buffy, he knew she wouldn't have wanted to be a vampire before. Spike fough Faith, he had now killed three slayers in one century, which was probably the record. If he could make it four, he'd be a legend. But Angel found himself unable to kill his beloved Buffy, even like this. He and Faith switched opponents. Angel and Spike wanted to kill each other anyway. Faith had sometimes wondered what it might be like to fight another slayer, she had dreaded this, now it was inevitable. These fights were brutal. When it was finally decided Spike drove the stake through Angel's heart and watched his grandsire crumble into dust. He saw the slayer's brawl, Faith was winning, about to dust Buffy. Spike knocked Faith out from behind. They couldn't kill her without another slayer rising, and Faith's blood was probably poisonous to them. Buffy and Spike tied Faith up and brought her back to the mayor.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy came back to Spike's apartment. She was really enjoying being a vampire. All that human guilt she'd felt over killing Angel. Now she'd helped kill him, and she ws happy. Faith was confined, they could have fun torturing her. Once the holy water left her system Buffy and Spike could drink slayer blood anytime they wanted. Spike was helping Buffy adjust to her new life as a vampire. He seemed to be over Drusilla. Buffy was exciting, new, fresh. When the Mayor achieved his ascension Buffy and Spike would share in the spoils. As for tonight, Spike told her about an idea he'd come up with, blood on breakfast cereal. This made the blood harder, gave it texture. They planned to try it, tomorrow morning. Tonight, they were going to have some fun. Buffy and Spike made love for the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Oz locked himself in the cage in the library. Cordelia was standing watch. Buffy, her mother, Angel, Faith, all missing. The Scooby gang was getting worried. Clearly something evil was on the Hellmouth now. Whatever this big bad was it was taking out the good guys one by one. But tonight was still a full moon, Oz was about to turn into a werewolf, and someone still had to wtch him. With only a few minutes left until sunset they heard a noise. Cordelia worried it was principal Snyder, that wouldn't end well. But it was Buffy. At first they were relieved, but something was off, she avoided the sunlight. When Spike came Cordelia tried to flee, but Buffy stopped her. As Oz transformed into a werewold Spike unlocked the cage. He had to see what he had, to see if he could defeat a werewolf in brutal combat. Spike got hurt, but he killed Oz. Then he and Buffy moved on to Cordelia. They didn't kill her right away. First they made her an unwilling part of their sick bedroom games. After they murdered Cordelia Buffy wanted to fulfill a dark fantasy she'd never shared with her human friends. They found principal Snyder's home. He was completely alone, no suprise there. Buffy took her gun and shot Snyder on the chest. Snyder was in great pain. Buffy wanted him to suffer, to know who was doing this. Then she and Spike drained Snyder dry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Faith had been in pain for what seemed like years. Spike and Buffy had been drinking her blood, never enough to kill her, but enough to keep her in terrible pain. Faith had wondered about the darkside at times, she couldn't deny it had a certain appeal. At times Faith had even briefly considered what it would be like for her to embrace evil. But seeing Buffy like this, Faith understood the price of true evil. Faith vowed that if she got out of this alive she would never be like that. Maybe make some changes in her own life. Ofcourse that depended on making it out of here, which didn't seem likely at the moment. Than he came for her. Faith recognized this guy. He worked for this evil mayor guy, his name was Alan Finch. He was terrified of what the mayor's ascencion could do. Finch knew it was risking his own life, but helped Faith escape. She was weak from blood loss, Finch had to help carry her. Finch was terrified but the mayor had to be stopped, even if it cost him his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alan Finch wasn't a doctor, but he knew one who could help. The Mayor had a number of medical safehouses in Sunnydale where his people could get patched up without the questions that hospitals would ask. Finch took Faith to one who could give her a blood transfusion and hoped he hadn't heard about Finch's betrayel just yet. When Faith was okay they went to see the Scooby gang. They were relieved to see Faith again. Faith was missing along with Angel, Buffy, and her mom. Cordelia and Oz were dead, but at least Faith was okay, and she'd brought a new ally. Faith explained everything to the group, about Buffy, Spike, the mayor. The group had accepted that Buffy was probably amongst the dead, but she was their enemy now? That part was almost too much to bear. But they refused to give up. Willow had an idea. She had restored Angel's soul once, why not Buffy's? Giles began getting the neccessary tools. It was only a matter of time before the Mayor realized that Faith had escaped. If they were going to do this they had to move fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Buffy was making love to Spike. Maybe in a century or two he would dump her like he'd dumped Drusilla. But for now they still had each other. This was a good eternal life so far, drinking blood, killing without remorse, never again having to worry about aging. Buffy could no longer look at herself in the mirror, but she would never have to suffer the effects of aging. This was a good eternity. Then, all of a sudden, it hit her. The guilt, the pain of her victims, it all came upon Buffy at once. What was this? As a vampire Buffy wasn't supposed to feel guilt or empathy. Yet she did, for her mother, Angel, everyone else. Buffy recoiled from Spike in horror, how could she have done these things with that monster. Wasn't she a monster too now? Buffy knew what this was about. Someone, probably Willow, had restored Buffy's soul. Buffy ran away, she couldn't stand to be around Spike one second longer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Spike had never seen the Mayor angry. Despite the bad news he still wasn't displaying outright anger, but he seemed prime for it. Spike tried not to let it show, but he was a bit nervous.

"So, the teen witch restored Angel's soul? I'm dissapointed Spike."

"We still took out Angel, Oz, Cordelia, and we weakened Faith. Worst case scenario we're back to where we started, but they've lost ome fighters."

"That isn't the worst case scenario. Buffy now has inside knowledge of our operation. Possibly enough to stop the ascension."

"Okay, there is that. But maybe Buffy won't go back to the Scooby gang. She may not want to face them, not after all she's done. Angel wandered for over 100 years before seeking redemption. Buffy might just want to stake herself and forget the guilt."

"You might be right. In which case they're still down their best and brightest. For your sake, I hope you're right."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy wandered the streets. She knew the sun would rise in less than one hour. Buffy wanted to just let the sun cover her, end this miserable afterlife for good. She knew she should go back to Giles, help stop the mayor's ascension. But how could she face them again after what she'd done? What she enjoyed doing. Buffy remembered every person she'd killed, which ones had begged for mercy, the pain she'd inflicted for fun, how scared they were. Buffy was torn, whether to face her old friends, guilt and all, or just end it all, and never have to deal with this guilt ever again. With sunrise coming up Buffy knew she would have to choose, once and for all.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Giles, Xander, Willow, Finch, and Faith waited at the library. Buffy would come here soon, hopefully. But as the sun rose these five feared the worst. What if the spell hadn't worked. What if Spike and the Mayor killed Buffy? Giles didn't say outloud but he feared Buffy could've taken her own life out of guilt. The more minutes passed the more likely that was becoming. Then Buffy walked into the library. She was alive, sort of. There was an awkward silence. They were relieved she was alive, but they knew what she was, and what she had done. Buffy wasn't sure what to say. There were no words to describe her guilt, nothing she could say to take back what she had done. But she could help them now. Buffy told the group about the ascencion. The mayor needed the box of gavarok. Whatever this did the mayor couldn't ascend without it. And Buffy knew where it was being kept, how to destroy it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The six scoobies, including newbie Alan Finch had plotted their assault on the mayor's safehouse. Buffy and Faith snuck inside while the others waited. The twin slayers expected the possibility of a trap, but there was nothing. Only Spike guarding the box, and he was expecting them. Faith feared someone else was coming, but Buffy soon figured it out. Spike wasn't cut out for world domination. If the mayor conquered the world what would Spike do? Secretary of transportation. Spike would never admit it outloud but he wanted the mayor to lose. Also Spike had loved demon Buffy. With her gone he was suicidal. Better to die in battle against the twin slayers. Besides, this was Spike's only chance to fight two slayers at once. If he could kill one of them that would mean four slayers in one century, a new record. The fight was long and brutal. Despite Buffy and Spike's recent love they fought each other viciously. To vampires love and violence weren't so different. Spike had killed three slayers in one on one combat. But Buffy and Faith were a team, and they fought well together. Eventually they dusted Spike and took the box.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 {This is the final chapter of this story. But if I get enough positive feedback I may write a sequal.}

The mayor was in his office playing golf. This was what he did to relieve his stress. The box of gavarok had been destroyed by now, he had no doubt. The ascencion had failed, 100 years of planning down the drain. But if they thought he was done, they were wrong. The mayor was older than any of them realized. This ascencion had been just one of his schemes for ultimate power. However long it took he would get it right one of these days. The mayor had already arranged a conference call with Mr Trick for tomorrow. There was after all a presidential election coming relatively soon. He thought about Buffy, he would miss her. As friends or as enemies they would see each other again. She was immortal now, like him. Perhaps she would train other slayers, fight evil for eterity. This could be fun.

It was a simple question, but Buffy was stumped for an answer. She was good again, but stuck with the memories of what she'd done. Her friends could forgive her, they could not forget. When Angel had returned Buffy loved him, but she remembered how he'd murdered Jenny Calendar, every time she looked at him. Was this her fat forever? Willow asked the question again, Buffy still didn't know. "What happens now?"


End file.
